gamecharacterlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Desmond Miles
Desmond Miles (voiced by Nolan North[1] and modelled after Canadian fashion model Francisco Randez) is the main protagonist of the Assassin's Creed series. He was born March 13, 1987, which is the 72nd day of the year. He is a descendant of both Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad, and Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Biography Early Years Desmond was born at an Assassin hideout, much like Masyaf, in a modern-day Assassin enclave called "The Farm",[2] which was based in the Black Hills, South Dakota, United States. Isolated and living "off-the-grid", Desmond was born and raised as an Assassin. He was unable to leave this small community of thirty or so people, but desperately sought escape, as he believed that they were "just a bunch of hippies who wanted to stick it to the man." Desmond later facilitated his desired escape, claiming that he wanted to see the rest of the world. Desmond states that he has no regrets leaving his father or mother; at one point when accused of being an Assassin, he responds "I'm not an Assassin...not anymore." Assassin's Creed At some time in his life, Desmond became a bartender, but lived under assumed names to protect himself. He used cash only in a further attempt to hide his true identity, but was finally found by Abstergo via his fingerprint (needed for a motorcycle license). In Abstergo, Desmond was put into the Animus, a machine that allows him to relive the memories of his ancestors stored in his DNA, by scientists Dr. Warren Vidic and Dr. Lucy Stillman, employees of Abstergo Corporation. They explain that they are searching the memories of Desmond's ancestors, specifically those of Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad, for a certain piece of information, which they refuse to disclose. Without much choice, Desmond agrees to help them. Some time later, after recovering the information for which Vidic was searching, Abstergo's executives order Desmond to be killed, but Lucy's quick thinking saves him, and she persuades Vidic to keep him alive until they know for certain that he is of no further use. Upon returning to his room, Desmond, suffering from the "Bleeding Effect", discovers that the said Effect has given him Altair's "Eagle Vision", allowing him to discern friend from foe and read cryptic messages left on the walls and floor by Subject 16, another Animus subject that Lucy and Vidic talk of from time to time. Assassin's Creed II After the event of the first game, Desmond escapes from Abstergo with the help of Lucy, who was revealed to be an undercover Assassin in Abstergo. Shortly afterwards, he enters the Animus 2.0, supervised by Lucy and her team—consisting of British Shaun Hastings and American Rebecca Crane—in order to be quickly trained as an Assassin via the Bleeding Effect. This time, he goes into the memories of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, an ancestor from the Renaissance time period. After successfully navigating Ezio's early memories (with help from Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane on the outside), Desmond is extracted from the Animus to avoid the mental degradation that Subject 16 suffered as a side-effect of the Bleeding Effect and spending too long in the Animus. Shortly after extraction, Desmond flashes back to one of Altaïr's memories, despite not being linked to the Animus. Here, Desmond learns of Altaïr having a lover, Maria Thorpe, a former Templar used as a decoy by Robert de Sablé in the first Assassin's Creed. As Altaïr leaves, Desmond wonders why he isn't following the Assassin; instead, he moves towards Maria, where he enters her womb, showing that Altaïr's child (and another of Desmond's ancestors) has just been conceived. After spending more time in the Animus 2.0, Desmond begins to adjust to his newly-developed skills, becoming highly agile and an expert in whatever weapons Ezio learned to use. The last segment of Ezio's memories brings an astonished Ezio (and, by extension, Desmond) to a futuristic chamber underneath the Sistine Chapel, where the hologram of a "goddess", Minerva, addresses Desmond by name and, through Ezio, warns him of an impending cataclysm that has the potential to destroy all life on Earth. Desmond is pulled from the Animus quickly afterward, as Abstergo had discovered their hideout. The team escape, with Desmond using the skills acquired from the Bleeding Effect to help fight off Abstergo's forces. Desmond enters the Animus while in transit, knowing that Ezio—and perhaps Subject 16—may have the answers they seek. Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Afterwards, Desmond, Lucy, Shaun and Rebecca arrive at Monteriggioni, where the Villa Auditore was located. They set up a safehouse in the Villa's sanctuary, and Desmond re-enters the Animus 2.0, in order to discover the location of the Apple of Eden, an artifact obtained by Ezio and one of the "Pieces of Eden". After finding the location of the Apple through the Animus, Desmond and the others learn that the Apple is hidden under the Colosseum. Due to the Bleeding Effect and Desmond's abilities, the Assassins find a way inside an ancient Vault, where the Apple is located. He then takes the Apple and through it, Juno takes control of his body and forces him to stab Lucy for reasons which are unclear. After Desmond passes out, he gets put back into the Animus by William Miles and an unknown man, who are Assassins. The events and assignments for the Assassins seem to end after this and Desmond falls into a coma. Assassin's Creed: Revelations Within the Animus, Desmond finds himself in the Black Room, a "back door" area for the device. There, Desmond must find a specific memory that links him with Altaïr and Ezio so that he can reintegrate his shattered subconscious and awaken from his coma. In the Black Room's "Animus Island", he sees the consciousness of Subject 16, and often speaks with him about how to reawaken from his coma. Desmond can also hear the voices of his father, William "Bill" Miles, Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane while he is in this state. After awakening from his coma, Desmond sees Shaun, Rebecca, and Bill around him; and when his arm glows a mysterious blue and he sees the Apple, he tells them: "I know what we need to do."[6] Whilst in the Black Room, there are sequences where Desmond talks about his life and how he came to be in the hands of Abstergo. In Desmond Sequence 1, he expresses regret for running away from The Farm, and also wishes that he could apologize to his family. In Desmond Sequences 2 and 3''', Desmond explains his early life—that of the one on The Farm and the training he and the other Assassins would go through. He also describes his escape, which happened at the age of 16. That night, he slept in a clearing and was lost in the Black Hills for a day, before running into girls from Illinois who drove him to Chicago. After this, he moved to New York City. During '''Desmond Sequence 4, he talks of his life in New York City, and the job he got at the bar, Bad Weather. There, he created a drink called the "Shirley Templar", similar to the Shirley Temple cocktail, but with gin added to it. In the last sequence, Desmond Sequence 5, Desmond describes the moment Abstergo found him, at age 25, and how much he regretted not taking his parents warnings and training more seriously. Also in Sequence 5, Desmond ended it by saying the words: "My name is Desmond Miles, and I am an Assassin."[7] Ancestory *'Adam' (ancestor) is part of a previous civilization that lived on Earth. *'Eve' (ancestor) is part of a previous civilization that lived on Earth. ---- *'Lucius' (ancestor) was a member of the Assassin Order during the Roman Empire. *'Aquilus' (ancestor) was the son of Lucius, and followed his father's footsteps in becoming an Assassin. ---- *'Umar ibn-La'Ahad' (ancestor) was the Father of Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad (see below). *'Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad' (ancestor) was a Syrian Assassin during the Middle Ages, around the time of the Third Crusade. *'Maria Thorpe' (ancestor) was a British noble who married Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. *'Darim ibn-La'Ahad Thorpe' was Altaïr and Maria's first son. *'Sef ibn-La'Ahad Thorpe' (ancestor). Altaïr and Maria's second son. He was conceived on top of Acre Citadel. ---- *'Domenico Auditore' (ancestor) was the first member of the Auditore family. *'Giovanni Auditore da Firenze' (ancestor) was a member of the Assassin order. *'Maria Auditore da Firenze' (ancestor) was the wife of Giovanni and the mother to Ezio Auditore da Firenze. *'Ezio Auditore da Firenze' (ancestor) was an Italian who took the place of his father as an Assassin during the Renaissance time period, where he later became a mentor and legend to the other Assassins. *'Claudia Auditore da Firenze' was the younger sister of Ezio Auditore da Firenze. *'Petruccio Auditore da Firenze' was the younger brother of Ezio Auditore da Firenze. *'Federico Auditore da Firenze' the eldest Auditore child, was the brother of Ezio, Claudia, and Petruccio. *'Sofia Sartor' (ancestor) was the wife of Ezio. *'Flavia Auditore' is Desmond's next ancestor after Ezio and Sofia. *'Marcello Auditore' Ezio and Sofia's son. ---- *'William "Bill" Miles' (father) is Desmond's father. *'(Unknown)' (mother) is the progenitor of Desmond who remains unknown throughout the series; however, her voice is heard during the Desmond Sequences in Revelations. *Clay Kaczmarek (distant relative), a.k.a. Subject 16. Like Desmond, he is a descendant of Altaïr and Ezio. Category:Copied Articles